


The Sixth

by witchofblood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofblood/pseuds/witchofblood
Summary: As the paladins continue to work to undo the damage Zarkon and his empire have done to the universe, there comes news of an unrecognized lion being flown around planets that the Castle ship has recently passed. Who is this lion? And why are they here? (rated M for later chapters)





	

It started with two paladins, and an Altean in a room, looking at some maps.  
All that and a simple question.

“Hey, what’s that ship signature?” Pidge asked, pointing at a point on the map, which they had been monitoring whenever there was time off.

“I have no idea, seems to be unrecognized and unnamed,” Coran shrugged. “That’s not unusual though, most ships lack any sort of formal acknowledgement, as they are simply a means of travel in close-together solar systems such as this!” 

“But look, if you compare it to how the lions travel through space, it’s almost the same,” they furrowed their brow together, questioningly. “And another thing, if you look through the logs, the same ship seems to be visiting the same planets we do…”

“Wait, hold on…” Shiro said, shooting forward in his chair. “Does that mean, they’re following us?”

“Looks like it, yes…” Coran said.

\-------

“After contacting the planets the ship had been recorded on, I realized something.” Allura announced, after gathering everyone in one of the lounge areas. “Something rather eerie. “

“Not only does it look like a lion, but I believe it is one,” she admitted.

“A SIXTH lion? No way.” Keith dismissed.

“Yeah, uh...where in Voltron’s body would it…..go?” Lance asked.

“Well, it was built before we alteans had built the black lion. The black lion was built to replace it...but we destroyed it years ago and sent it’s quintessence out into the universe. How is it still up and running?” Coran explained.

“Wait, why’d you destroy it?” Pidge asked.

“The lion is following the castle, and it should arrive shortly. We’ve slowed down, allowing it to catch up.” Allura said, ignoring Pidge’s question. 

“We don’t know who’s piloting it, Princess,” Shiro interjected. “We can’t just simply allow it to board.”

“You’re right, but we have no other choice if we want to get to the bottom of this.” Allura said. Shiro nodded.  
“I’m fine with not doing that…” Hunk said. Lance nodded.

“I’m with Hunk,” he agreed.

“I wanna see where this goes,” Keith said, looking towards Allura. “We can stand guard as it boards, anything suspicious and we fight.”

“Sounds like a plan, Keith.” Shiro nodded. “Alright, that thing boards in a few hours. Let’s go over the details and then be ready for anything.”

\---------

The lion boarded roughly, crashing into the floor of the boarding pad, skidding several yards before stopping. It was a brilliant orange flash of metallic light, colliding with the cool blue-greys of the walls and floor of the surrounding room. No one had even considered what color the lion might be, as they were all to preoccupied with the thoughts of who may be inside it. They all stood ready, waiting for any sign that it was time to attack. The lion got up, it’s robotic body adjusting itself to now stand center of the room. It looked slowly from left to right, surveying the room, taking a couple seconds to study each paladin. It seemed tense, and then it saw Shiro...and then Pidge. It relaxed.

“I knew it was you guys!!” A familiar excited voice stopped two of the five paladins in their tracks. 

Pidge gasped, face looking shocked, and Hunk looked over confused. “Do you...know this person?”

“It’s been--.....you’re…..you’re here.” The usual authority in Shiro’s voice had completely disappeared. 

The pilot of the sixth lion, the orange lion, climbed out of the mouth of the machine. 

“Matt…”

\------------


End file.
